Find the different Milk!
by Villager of SmashVille
Summary: Find the Chocolate Milk to get absolutely nothing out of it!


**Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Chocolate Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk Milk**

This will make you see milk in a different way also try to find the Chocolate Milk


End file.
